Szansa
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry wynosi z Komnaty Tajemnic nienaruszoną kartkę z dziennika Riddle'a. Dwa lata później po raz pierwszy jej używa. Voldemort zdobywa coraz większą kontrole nad Harry'm. Jak wpłyną te wszystkie wydarzenia na rodzący się związek Cedrica i Harry'ego?
1. Obietnica

Tytuł: Szansa

Autor: Akolitka

Parring: HP/CD możliwe HP/TMR/CD

Rating: M

Fandom: Harry Potter

Beta Zilidya

Wyjaśnienia: Cedrica na razie mało, ale pojawi się już w drugim ły nie są ze sobą powiązane w sposób ciągłości akcji tzn co jakiś czas pojawią się luki trwające kilka, kilkanaście dni, nie zdziwcie się więc gdy coś takiego się pojawi. Wyjaśnię to w części finałowej. Na razie mogę powiedzieć że Tom macza w tym palce. Podobnie będzie z uczuciami głównej pary (najbardziej widoczne będzie to w drugim rozdziale)

Dla Abigaill, ona już wie za co:P

**1. Obietnica**

Enjoy

Owionął go podmuch rozgrzanego powietrza i na jego kolana upadł dziennik Riddle'a.

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na krótką chwilę po czym, nie zastanawiając się co robi, Harry chwycił złamany kieł bazyliszka i wbił go w dziennik.

Chłopiec nie dosłyszał mrożącego krew w żyłach krzyku, gdy Tom Marvolo Riddle zamieniał się w to, czym powinien był pozostać, w nic nieznaczące wspomnienie. Zdawał się nie widzieć potoku czerwonego atramentu, którego źródłem był przebity notatnik.

W tej chwili, gdy wszystko się zatrzymało, jego ciało przestało odczuwać ból, zmęczenie gdzieś odpłynęło, nie czuł już oblepiającej jego szaty krwi bazyliszka.

Byli sami.

Cisza dźwięczała im w uszach, tłumiąc wszystko, co mogłoby zakłócić ta chwilę. Zdawała się nie mieć kresu, gdy coś zauważył.

Tom powoli zanikał.

Kontury jego ciała robiły się coraz mniej wyraźne, był już podobny do gęstej mgły, gdy cicho wysyczał w języku węży:

—Pokonałeś mnie, Harry Potterze.

Chłopak stanął na nogi podpierając się mieczem Gryffindora i spojrzał na Ginny. Nienaturalna bladość dziewczyny ustępowała zwyczajnym dla niej rumieńcom.

— Harry Potterze, spójrz na mnie. Gdzie twoja radość? Za chwilę przestanę istnieć. Rozwieję się.

— Tak, za chwilę rozwiejesz się, ale mimo wszystko nie cieszy mnie to.

Tom popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, jego prawie przezroczyste oczy zapłonęły.

— Mam coś dla ciebie, chłopcze.

Widmo machnęło ręką i zza jednej z wysokich wężowych kolumn wyleciała, falując brzegami, czysta kartka papieru.

— To twoja szansa, Harry Potterze. To twoja szansa...

Kartka opadła na jedną z kamiennych płyt wyścielających posadzkę, tak jak podejrzewał była to kartka z dziennika Riddle'a. Widniała na niej data dwudziesty pierwszy czerwca 1942 roku.

Chłopak ruszył do przodu chcąc i ją zniszczyć, ale Tom powstrzymał go zagradzając mu drogę.

— To twoja jedyna szansa na odkupienie... Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę? Wiedziałem, że mnie zniszczysz, tak jak teraz wiem, że to pomoże mi ciebie chronić.

— Chronić... mnie?

Chłopak upuścił zakrwawiony kieł, patrząc na widmo z niedowierzaniem.

Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym zniknął z cichym pyknięciem, pozostawiając po sobie lekką mgiełkę.

Harry obudził Ginny i wyszli nie oglądając się za siebie.

W dwa lata później podczas czwartego roku Harry'ego w Hogwarcie zdawało się, że jego myśli zaprzątał tylko Turniej Trójmagiczny, pierwsza kłótnia z Ronem i nieśmiałe spojrzenia, jakie rzucał szukającej Krukonów. Ale on wciąż pamiętał. Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę zabił Riddle'a tamtej nocy. Wiedział, że nie mógł być tego pewien, skoro jedna z kartek dziennika przetrwała.

W końcu, pewnej bezksiężycowej nocy, zdecydował się zejść do Komnaty Tajemnic. Za oknami pulsowały rozedrgane cienie wież, zza których widać było chmury przewalające się po niebie. Już sam korytarz przy łazience Jęczącej Marty raczej nie nastrajał optymistycznie. Jednak Harry parł nieubłaganie do przodu i, otworzywszy drzwi, znalazł się przed pamiętną umywalką.

Nachylił się nad jednym z mosiężnych kranów zdobionym wizerunkiem węża i syknął:

— Otwórz się.

Syk odbił się echem od ścian łazienki, umywalka uniosła się ponad ziemię odsłaniając wnętrze ogromnej rury. Tym razem Harry znał odpowiednie zaklęcie.

Wycelował różdżką w swe udo i szepnął:

— _Mobilicorpus_.

Patrzył, jak jego własne ciało opada powoli w głąb rury, od czasu do czasu widząc wyloty innych, nieco mniejszych rur. Pęd powietrza nie był tak zawrotny jak ostatnim razem, ale po chwili zrobiło mu się zimno. Po kilku, ciągnących się w nieskończoność, minutach zawisł nad posadzką tuż przed stertą kamieni zwalonych Obliviate Lockharta.

— _Finite_.

Opadł na kamienie i ruszył w stronę wejścia do Komnaty Tajemnic. Stojąc przed nimi po raz kolejny wysyczał komendę i ogromne wrota rozchyliły się z trzaskiem przypominającym grzmot. Jednocześnie w jej wnętrzu zapłonęły przytwierdzone do wężowych kolumn magiczne pochodnie.

Stał przez chwilę w wejściu, zdając sobie sprawę, że od tego, co zaraz zrobi, nie będzie już odwrotu.

Patrzył na tak bardzo podobną do małpiego pyska twarz Salazara Slytherina. Ostatnim razem wydawała się być taka ogromna... W oddali dojrzał ogromne cielsko bazyliszka. Nawet z takiej odległości zdawało się nazbyt duże. Było tu chłodniej niż w wylocie rury, zapewne dlatego, że znajdował się pod jeziorem.

Zszedł metalową drabinką w dół Komnaty, zauważając, że truchło bazyliszka nie wydzielało żadnego zapachu, chociaż wyglądało tak samo jak w dniu, w którym go pozostawił. Jednak nie po to tu przyszedł.

W oddali błyszczała biała kartka i porzucony kieł bazyliszka.

Harry pochylił sie nad nimi i schował każde z nich do osobnej kieszeni.

Przez kolejne dni nie śmiał nawet spoglądać w stronę kufra, gdzie ukrył kartkę. Kusiło go, by coś na niej napisać, ale bał się rozczarowania, bał się tego, że nikt nie odpisze i że będzie bardziej samotny niż jest teraz. Wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć tych płonących oczu pełnych nienawiści, oblicza, które mogłoby uchodzić za stworzone przez Rafaela i ciemnych włosów okalających jego czoło. Czekał na stosowną okazję.

Wreszcie na dzień przed pierwszym zadaniem zdecydował, że powinien spróbować, w końcu po jutrzejszym dniu mógł nie mieć już żadnej okazji. Większość uczniów była jeszcze w pokoju wspólnym, więc nikt nie mógł mu przeszkodzić. Powoli otworzył kufer i wyjął z niego stronnicę dziennika.

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co ma napisać, gdy nagle z trzymanego przezeń pióra spadła jaskrawo czerwona kropla atramentu i wsiąkła w papier. W chwile później wykwitły na nim dwa słowa:

_„Witaj, Harry."_

Chłopak westchnął i, ponownie umoczywszy pióro w kałamarzu, odpisał:

_„Skąd wiesz, że to ja?"_

_„A kto inny mógłby znaleźć to, co ci pozostawiłem?"_

_„Nie chcę od ciebie niczego, zabiłeś moich rodziców!"_

_„Tak, to prawda."_

_„Chciałeś mnie zabić."_

_„Myślę, że w tej kwestii mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia."_

_„Jesteś podły."_

_„Wiem o tym, Harry."_

_„Nie mów tak do mnie."_

_„Nie będę."_

_„Więc czym jest ta szansa?"_

_„Możliwością ocalenia."_

_„Ocalania przed czym?"_

_„Przed tym, co zrozumiałem z opowieści twojej małej przyjaciółki."_

_„Mówisz o Ginny?"_

Harry czekając na odpowiedź, potarł końcówką pióra nos.

_„Panie Potter, do tej pory opętałem dwie osoby, pannę Weasley, która, nawiasem mówiąc, okazała się być nieprzydatna..."_

_„Nie mów tak o niej!"_

_„... oraz pana, panie Potter. Tak, Harry, ty byłeś moją epifanią."_

_„Przeproś."_

_„Za co?"_

_„Za to, że nazwałeś Ginny nieprzydatną."_

_„Panie Potter, ja nie przepraszam."_

_„Musisz."_

_„Jestem Lordem Voldemortem!"_

_„Musisz przeprosić."_

_„Prze... Przepraszam."_

_„Czy to było aż takie trudne?"_

_„Tak."_

_„Przecież każde pięcioletnie dziecko potrafi przepraszać."_

_„Nigdy nie byłem zwyczajnym, pięcioletnim dzieckiem."_

_„W to akurat uwierzę."_

_„Robisz się bezczelny, chłopcze"_

_„Nie jestem już chłopcem!"_

_„Który mamy teraz rok?"_

_„1994, dlaczego pytasz?"_

_„Więc minęły już dwa lata?"_

_„Od kiedy?"_

_„Od naszego ostatniego spotkania, Harry."_

_„Wiem, Tom."_

_„Czy nie możesz mówić do mnie po nazwisku?"_

_„Nie."_

_„Lord Voldemort?"_

_„Nie."_

_„Wiem, co zrobię. Muszę wymyślić ci jakieś puchate zdrobnienie."_

_„Nie! No dobrze, może być Tom."_

_„Dziękuję."_

_„Jesteś dziwny, Harry."_

_„I kto to mówi ?"_

Drzwi dormitorium uchyliły sie nagle i do środka weszli roześmiani Gryfoni. Dean, Seamus i Neville rzucili krótkie dobranoc i rozeszli się do łóżek. Ron nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę i rzucił się na łóżko z twarzą do ściany. Harry zerknął na niego, ale po chwili znów całą jego uwagę przyciągnęła „korespondencja" z Tomem.

_„Przepraszam, na czym skończyliśmy?"_

_„Miałem ci powiedzieć, czego się domyśliłem. Jesteś w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie."_

_„Dlaczego tym razem to ty mnie ostrzegasz? Zazwyczaj byłeś moim nemezis."_

_„Myślę, że mogę cię lubić."_

_„Taa… Nastoletni Lord Voldemort i zaczątki przyjaźni."_

_„Miałem sporo czasu na przemyślenia."_

_„Jakieś siedemdziesiąt lat."_

_„Naprawdę jestem aż taki stary? Przecież wydaje mi się, jak gdybym wczoraj kupił ten dziennik na ulicy przy sierocińcu."_

_„Co zrobiłeś, by zachować swoje wspomnienie w dzienniku?"_

_„Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć?"_

_„Nie, ale może powiedz mi, czemu zabiłeś moich rodziców?"_

_„Nie wiem."_

_„Jak to nie wiesz?"_

_„Zostałem stworzony na długo przed tym, i mówiąc szczerze, nie chcę o tym mówić."_

Harry odwrócił zaczerwienioną twarz i spojrzał na niewielki mosiężny zegar na ścianie, kilka minut temu wybiła północ.

_„Już późno."_

_„Dobranoc, Harry."_

_„Dobranoc, Tom."_

_„Tom?"_

_„Tak?"_

_„Czy kiedyś opętasz mnie tak jak Ginny?"_

_„A skąd wiesz, że już tego nie zrobiłem?" _

Nazajutrz obudziły go promienie słońca, przedzierające się przez niewielkie kolorowe szybki w oknie. Dopiero, kiedy zszedł na śniadanie, przypomniał sobie o pierwszym zadaniu. Przywitały go wiwaty dwóch stołów, jedynie Puchoni, których reprezentował Cedric i Ślizgoni, od wieków skłóceni z Gryfonami, powitali go gwizdami. Gdzieniegdzie widział jeszcze przypinki „Potter Cuchnie", ale dzisiejszego dnia nic nie mogło wytrącić go z równowagi. W końcu miał kogoś, na kim mógł polegać, co nie zmienia faktu, że tym kimś był nastoletni socjopata. W zasadzie zaczynał go lubić, nie jako osobę, tylko to jego poczucie humoru.

— Harry, jesteś tu?

Chłopak podniósł głowę, mina Hermiony świadczyła sama za siebie.

— Czekałam wczoraj na ciebie, mieliśmy przećwiczyć zaklęcie przywołujące.

— Przepraszam Hermiono, musiałem zrobić coś ważnego.

Dziewczyna uspokoiła się, chociaż jeszcze daleko byłoby do tego, aby mu wybaczyła. Usiadła obok niego i właśnie miała coś zjeść, gdy w ich kierunku nadleciała Hedwiga. Trzymała w łapkach niewielką kopertę. Kiedy Harry ją otworzył ich oczom ukazało się niewyraźne pismo Rona:

_Harry,_

_Wiem o smokach, przepraszam za wszystko._

_Ron_.

Chłopak zmiął liścik i wrócił do jedzenia. Postanowił, że podąsa się jeszcze kilka dni, zanim mu wybaczy. Po chwili od stołu Puchonów powstał Cedric Diggory. Od jakiegoś czasu rumienił się w jego obecności, co nie dodawało mu bynajmniej odwagi w dzisiejszym starciu z smokiem. Zaraz, palnął się w czoło.

Smoki!

Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Cedric przecież nic nie wie o smokach.

Wstał od stołu i bez słowa wyjaśnienia pognał do sowiarni, a tam napisał krótką notkę.

_Pierwszym zadaniem będą smoki, inni reprezentanci już wiedzą._

_H.P._

Przypiął ją do nóżki jednej ze szkolnych sów. W tym momencie myślał, że byłoby dziwne gdyby Puchon dostał list od niego. Większość uczniów i nauczycieli zna Hedwigę.

Pogłaskał ptaka po główce i szepnął mu cicho do ucha:

— Dostarcz mu to, gdy będzie sam.

Sówka wzleciała w niebo, a Harry poczuł, że w końcu, od dłuższego czasu zrobił coś dobrego.


	2. Łazienki i zaklęcia

**2. Łazienki i zaklęcia**

beta: Zilidya

_"Tom?"_

_"Harry?"_

_"Właśnie pokonałem rorogona węgierskiego!"_

_"Po co miałbyś walczyć z rorogonem węgierskim?"_

_"Racja. Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, że w tym roku odbywa się Turniej Trójmagiczny."_

_"Turniej Trójmagiczny?"_

_"Tak, jestem czwartym z reprezentantów. Po tym, jak Czara Ognia wyrzuciła moje nazwisko, zostałem zmuszony do uczestnictwa w Turnieju. Pierwszym zadaniem było zdobycie złotego jaja..."_

_"Czekaj, pisz wolniej, ilu jest reprezentantów?"_

_''Czterech, ja, Fleur, Krum i Cedric."_

Ręka Harry'ego mimowolnie zadrżała.

_"Ten Cedric... No cóż, zostawimy to na później. W każdym razie, czy wrzuciłeś nazwisko do Czary?"_

_"Nie, profesor Moody twierdzi, że ktoś rzucił złożony urok na czarę i dlatego jestem czwartym reprezentantem."_

_"Czyli komuś musiało bardzo zależeć na tym byś to właśnie ty wziął udział w Turnieju?"_

_"Ch...Chyba tak, a co?"_

_"Harry, posłuchaj mnie, twoje życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ktoś... bardzo... zdesperowany chce zrobić ci krzywdę."_

_"Zazwyczaj tym kimś byłeś ty."_

_"Zazwyczaj."_

_"Czemu miałbyś mnie chronić?"_

_"Obiecałem ci to."_

_"Załóżmy, że i wierzę, jaki będzie twój następny krok?"_

_"Kim jest Cedric?"_

_"Kimś szczególnym... Szczególnym dla mnie."_

_"Czy ten ktoś wie o tym, jak bardzo jest... szczególny... dla ciebie?"_

_"Nie i lepiej żeby tak zostało."_

_"Harry Poterze, rumienisz się."_

_"Wcale nie!"_

_"Tak."_

_"Nie."_

_"No dobra przecież i tak nie mogę tego zobaczyć."_

_"No właśnie."_

_"Więc lubisz go?"_

_"Tak."_

_"Pociąga cię?"_

_"Tom, co to za pytania?"_

_"Odpowiedz."_

_"T.. tak."_

_"Chciałbyś go dotykać."_

_"Tak."_

_"Chciałbyś go zobaczyć."_

_"Tak, ale nie wiem, co to ma..."_

_"Zamknij oczy."_

Harry zacisnął powieki i po chwili zobaczył rozjaśnioną uśmiechem twarz Cedrica. Jego wypielęgnowane dłonie i te szare, smutne oczy skupione na nim. Widział ręce Puchona błądzące po jego ciele. Po chwili jego nozdrza wypełnił lekki zapach, który zawsze otaczał Puchona: cynamon, mięta, jaśmin. Wyraźny, ale nieprzytłaczający. Poczuł, jak jedna z jego własnych dłoni zaciska się na spowitym w luźny materiał pidżamy członku. Nigdy nie dotykał się w ten sposób, to było ekscytujące i całkowicie nie do przyjęcia. Chciał to przerwać, ale z jego ust dobył się pełen zmysłowości jęk. Kilka pociągnięć później nie myślał już o niczym. Wbił pięty w materac i opadł nań zalewany strużkami własnej spermy, wciąż na nowo przeżywając swój pierwszy orgazm. Harry wytarł ręce w ręcznik leżący na krześle i spojrzał na kartkę z dziennika. Zaważył jak jego własna sperma wsiąka wewnątrz papieru.

_"Podobało ci się to?"_

Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, co ma odpisać, w zasadzie właśnie spuścił się, siedząc przy własnym biurku w dormitorium, które przez tyle lat było jego domem. Najgorszą rzeczą było to, że doszedł na Lorda Voldemorta.

_"Chyba tak."_

_"Cieszę się... smakujesz całkiem nieźle."_

Harry zarumienił się wściekle i napisał pierwszą rzecz, jaka przyszła mu do głowy.

_"Jak to zrobiłeś?"_

_"Harry, wczoraj pisząc do mnie, stworzyłeś między naszymi umysłami pewnego rodzaju połączenie."_

_"Wiedziałem, że trzeba cię zniszczyć."_

Wzrok chłopaka powędrował w stronę kufra gdzie spoczywał kieł bazyliszka, szczelinie owinięty w jeden ze starych swetrów po Dudleyu. Już chciał skończyć to raz na zawsze, ale coś go powstrzymało. Na kartce na nowo wykwitły czerwone litery.

_"Harry obiecuję, że możemy w pełni to kontrolować, opętałem pannę Weasley, ponieważ chciałem to zrobić."_

_"To niby ma mnie uspokoić?"_

_"Tak, ponieważ ty jesteś dla mnie cenniejszy."_

_"Cenniejszy niż dziennik?"_

_"Tak."_

_"Cenniejszy niż wybicie mugoli i władza nad światem?"_

_"Po dłuższym zastanowieniu... Tak."_

_"No, dobrze. Czy ty też?... no wiesz..."_

_"Lubię chłopców?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Tak."_

_"Ja chyba też..."_

_"To by było niedopowiedzenie."_

_"Po tym, co się stało... chyba masz rację."_

_"Nie mam już siły. Dobranoc, Tommy."_

_"Dobranoc, Harry."_

Ostatnie listopadowe dni zlały się w wspomnieniach Harry'ego niczym niewyraźna plama, wielokrotnie później zastanawiał się, jak udało mu się pogodzić nocne rozmowy z Tomem z nawałem nauki. Polubił go. Co prawda pisanie z nim było dość absorbującym czas zajęciem, ale nie mógł sobie tego odmówić. Tom bywał czasem wkurzający, ale ich sesje "robótek ręcznych" były coraz bardziej spektakularne. Jedyne, co go w tym wszystkim niepokoiło, to intencje Riddle'a.

Również nadchodzące wielkimi krokami drugie zadanie przysparzało mu zmartwień. Nie wiedział, jak je rozwiązać bez ogłuszenia wszystkich we wieży. Od czasu do czasu po prostu siedział z brodą opartą na pokrywie jaja, jak gdyby już samo to mogło podsunąć mu rozwiązanie.

W końcu, gdy do Balu pozostały już tylko cztery dni jego uwagę na nowo zwrócił Cedric. Chłopak kręcił się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko korytarza z portretem Grubej Damy. Za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali zmieszany Diggory obrzucał go niepewnym wzrokiem i odchodził bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Zaczynało mu to powoli działać na nerwy, jak gdyby był głodny, mając tuż obok siebie wielkie, czerwone jabłko.

Wreszcie, gdy Harry wracał z biblioteki obładowany materiałami do referatu z transmutacji, czyjeś silne ramię wciągnęło go do schowka na miotły, drugą ręką zasłaniając mu usta. Już miał różdżkę w ręce, nagle jednak owionął go zapach porywacza. Cynamon, mięta i jaśmin.

Odwrócił się upuszczając książki, oto właśnie stał twarzą w twarz z Cedricem Diggorym.

— Hej — szepnął Puchon.

— Hej.

Harry starał się nie wyglądać na poruszonego, ale zdradziecki rumieniec już pokrył jego policzki. Właśnie rozmawiał z człowiekiem, o którym śnił w najbardziej nieprzyzwoity sposób.

— Mam nadzieję, że cię nie przestraszyłem?

— Nie tak łatwo mnie przestraszyć.

Cedric zachichotał.

— Nie wątpię, wolałem tylko byś swoim krzykiem nie zwabił tu całej szkoły.

Zapadła krępująca cisza, którą obaj przerwali w tym samym momencie.

— Dzięki za informację o smokach.

— Czego chciałeś?

— Ty pierwszy.

— Po prostu nie chciałem byś nie wiedział, z czym masz się zmierzyć, twoja kolej.

— Wiem jak otworzyć jajo, trzeba to zrobić pod wodą.

— Pod wodą?

Cedric skinął głową.

— To śpiew trytonów, wierz mi musisz to usłyszeć.

— Ale my we wieży mamy tylko prysznice...

— Spotkamy się pod posągiem Sygryda Walecznego za dwadzieścia minut. Znam pewne miejsce, w którym możemy się wykąpać.

— My... wykąpać?

— Tak, my.

Dziesięć minut zajęło Harry'emu zabranie jaja i kilka nieudanych prób ułożenia włosów. W końcu stwierdził, że nic na to nie poradzi i, okrywając się szczelnie peleryną niewidką, ruszył na piąte piętro. Szczęśliwym trafem wyminął i Irytka i Filcha, nawet przejście przez lochy nie sprawiło mu trudności. Stanął w niszy za posągiem Sygryda Walecznego i czekał. Czas dłużył mu się niemiłosiernie, w chwili, gdy chciał już odejść, usłyszał ciche kroki. Cedric nadszedł, po czym oparł się o przeciwległą ścianę, wyraźnie na coś czekając. Po kilku minutach Harry poruszył się nieznacznie, jednocześnie uderzając ramieniem w ścianę. Jęknął cicho.

— Harry?

Potter chciał już wyjść, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ma na sobie pelerynę niewidkę. Ściągnął ją szybko i schował w niszy za posągiem i ominąwszy go stanął przed Cedricem. Ten uśmiechnął się ciepło.

— Co ty tam robiłeś?

— Nic ciekawego, po prostu chyba znowu się zgubiłem.

— Nie martw się, mi też ciągle się to zdarza.

— Tak, te sekretne przejścia...

Popatrzyli na siebie, coś ciężkiego spadło na ziemię w oddali. Nie zastanawiając się, Cedric chwycił rękę Harry'ego i pobiegli wzdłuż korytarza. Mijali posągi i obrazy, których mieszkańcy obudzeni odgłosami ich butów, uderzających o kamienną posadzkę, w łatwy do przewidzenia sposób wyrażali swoje niezadowolenie. Po chwili stanęli przed posągiem Borysa Bezmyślnego.

Cedric wymruczał hasło:

_— Sosnowa świeżość._

Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym chrzęstem i Potter zobaczył ogromną łazienkę. Komnatę wielkości jednej czwartej Wielkiej Sali wypełniała śnieżnobiała wanna z setkami kranów, z których każdy ozdobiony był innym klejnotem. Przy jej brzegu leżały puchate białe ręczniki, na które, jak wyjaśnił później Cedric, rzucono zaklęcie rozgrzewające. Jedną ze ścian zdobił witraż z syreną, ta pomachała do nich ogonem i znikła.

Diggory szybko pozbył się ubrania i stał już przed Harrym jedynie w bokserkach. Nie było dla niego zbyt wielkim zaskoczeniem, że Puchon wygląda niesamowicie. Harry'emu zaschło w ustach, gdy zobaczył szczupłe, lekko umięśnione ciało starszego chłopaka. W końcu Cedric tak jak on był szukającym, a quidditch pozwalał zachować mu dobrą sylwetkę. Serce Gryfona o mało nie wyrwało się z piersi, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na linii ciemnych włosów, znikających pod bokserkami Cedrica.

Ten ostatni zaśmiał się cicho.

— Twoja kolej, Harry.

Chłopak zarumienił się wściekle i zaczął się rozbierać. Szło mu to nie najlepiej tak, jak gdyby jego ręce nagle straciły zdolność koordynacji. Wiedział, że nigdy nie był tak bardzo twardy. Zsunął z siebie spodnie i stanął przed Cedricem w samej bieliźnie. Puchon uśmiechnął się lustrując go wzrokiem. Szczególnie długo zatrzymując się na wyraźnie rysującej się erekcji Gryfona.

Harry zauważył w jego oczach błysk zadowolenia, jak gdyby chłopak znalazł to, czego szukał. Uśmiechnął się do niego i po chwili znaleźli się w ogromnej wannie pełnej różnego rodzaju magicznych płynów do kąpieli. Cedricowi najbardziej podobały się te, które tworzyły małe wiry o zapachu wanilii przyjemnie obmywające ciało. Z kolei Harry wybrał te pachnące miętą, które przy zetknięciu z wodą zamieniały się w mgłę o różnych kształtach.

— Harry?

— Tak?

— Możemy zaczynać?

— Mhm.

Gryfon podniósł stojące na brzegu wanny złote jajo i wziąwszy duży haust powietrza zanurzył się pod wodą. Tam otworzył jajo i jego uszu dobiegła niezwykła muzyka. Jak gdyby jeden głos w jednej chwili stawał się rozśpiewanym chórem, tylko po to by na powrót się zjednoczyć. Piosenka rozbrzmiewała i cichła wzbijając się w potężne crescendo:

_Szukaj nas tam tylko, gdzie słyszysz nasz głos,_

_Nad wodą nie śpiewamy, taki już nasz los,_

_A kiedy będziesz szukał, zaśpiewamy tak:_

_To my mamy to, czego tobie tak brak.._

_Aby to odzyskać, masz tylko godzinę,_

_Której nie wydłużymy choćby o krztynę._

_Po godzinie nadzieję przyjdzie ci porzucić,_

_A to czego szukasz nigdy już nie wróci._

Harry wynurzył sie z wody parskając i kaszląc, podczas ostatnia zwrotka wciąż brzmiała mu w uszach:

_Po godzinie nadzieję przyjdzie ci porzucić,_

_A to czego szukasz nigdy już nie wróci._

Myślał jeszcze, co to może znaczyć, gdy nieoczekiwanie Cedric roześmiał się i przytulił go. Gryfon zdrętwiał jak gdyby cała jego krew zamieniła się w lód. Nagle przestał kaszleć. Po prostu stał tam i patrzył na niego przerażony.

— Harry?

Gryfon odwrócił się powoli rozglądając się za ubraniami.

— Nie teraz...

— Harry... ja chcę ci coś powiedzieć... ja wiem, zawsze wiedziałem, że nie mogę... kochać kobiet w ten... sposób. Wiem, że ty też...nie żeby... w każdym razie chyba zakochuję się w tobie.. i nie wiem, jakim cudem dałem rad...

Harry nachylił się ku niemu i z zaskoczenia pocałował go w usta. Oszołomiła go jego własna śmiałość. Ten moment nieuwagi wykorzystał Cedric, wpijając się w jego usta. Ich języki zapoznawały się ze sobą na nowo, leniwie ocierając się o siebie. Bezradne dłonie Harry'ego zacisnęły się na ramionach starszego chłopaka. Jasne było, że to Puchon przejął inicjatywę. Przycisnął Gryfona do siebie wznawiając pocałunki. Jedna z jego nóg ocierała się o krocze Harry'ego, podczas gdy obie jego ręce oparte były na ściance wanny. Oczy chłopaka były szkliste, jego twarz wyrażała czystą rozkosz. Gryfon mógł jedynie jęczeć bezradnie pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.

— Cedric... ummm taaak — jęknął, gdy starszy chłopak ugryzł małżowinę jego ucha. Cedric wytaczał pocałunkami powolną drogę w dół. Jego ciało płonęło, a racjonalizm był ostatnią rzeczą o jakiej mógł teraz myśleć.

Rozdzielili się, by zaczerpnąć oddechu i ochłonąć. Rumieniec oblał szyję Harry'ego, gdy dotarło do niego co robili i co mieli zamiar zrobić. Tak bardzo tego chciał, tego... wszystkiego.

Puchon uśmiechnął się w jego mokre włosy.

— Musimy przystopować. Chciałbym byś powiedział mi, co możemy robić, a na co mamy jeszcze czas.

— Ja... chcę cię całować, chcę byś był przy mnie... chcę byś był... no wiesz... ze mną.

Gryfon nie mogąc inaczej wyrazić tego, co chciał powiedzieć, przytulił się do chłopaka, prawie łamiąc mu żebra.

— Rozumiem — wymruczał Cedric, gładząc go po mokrych włosach. — Jesteś słodki.

— Wcale nie.

— Tak.

— Nie.

— Tak.

— No dobra.

— Wiesz już z kim pójdziesz na Bal?

— N... nie, a co?

— Jeśli chciałbyś... wiesz... mógłbym pójść z tobą...

— Chcę.

Cedric uśmiechnął się przyciągając go do siebie, pochylił się nieco patrząc mu w oczy.

— Czy to oznacza, że jesteśmy razem?

— Mhm.

— Czyli wkrótce musimy iść do McGonagall. Wiesz, że niedługo będziemy na ustach całej szkoły?

— Tak, ale chciałbym by Ron i Hermiona dowiedzieli się o tym ode mnie.

— Wydaje mi się, że ta nowina zatrzęsie całym światem czarodziejskim.

— Takie są konsekwencje bycia chłopakiem Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, nikt cię nie ostrzegał?

— Myślę, że podęjmę to ryzyko.

Zaśmiali się.

Wyszli z wanny, po czym, doprowadziwszy się do porządku, opuścili łazienkę prefektów.

Z pewnych powodów Harry nie chciał by na razie Cedrick wiedział o pelerynie, więc celowo wybrał dłuższą drogę. W międzyczasie ustalili, że do czasu Balu najlepiej będzie utrzymywać wszystko w tajemnicy. Wymyślili system znaków tak, by mogli się ze sobą porozumiewać z obu stron Wielkiej Sali. I tak na przykład zasłonięcie dłonią ust miałoby znaczyć "chcę cię pocałować'', przeczesywanie włosów palcami "wyjdźmy stąd", a pogładzenie palcem nosa "myślę o tobie". Ogólnie znaków było kilkanaście, więc przez całą drogę próbowali je sobie przyswoić.

Wreszcie stanęli przed portretem Grubej Damy. Kobieta spowita w obszerną, różową suknię chrapała w najlepsze. Nigdzie ani śladu Filcha i Pani Norris.

Przytulili się do siebie i Cedric, pochylając się nad nim lekko, pocałował go w czoło. Harry mruknął coś niezadowolony, dopiero drugi, porządny pocałunek go zadowolił.

— Chcesz wejść?

Cedric spojrzał na niego otępiałym wzrokiem, a na jego ustach błąkał się niewyraźny uśmiech.

— Zapraszasz mnie do swojego dormitorium? — zapytał z niedowierzeniem. W jego ustach to brzmiało tak... kusząco.

— Mmm nie, ale myślałem... że może chciałbyś zobaczyć nasz pokój wspólny?

— Chciałbym.

Harry chrząknął i powiedział mocnym, zdecydowanym głosem:

_— Orioni canes._

Obraz uchylił się ukazując Rona i Hermionę siedzących na dwóch fotelach z różdżkami skierowanymi w ich stronę. Harry zrozumiał w ułamku sekundy co się zaraz stanie.

_— Drętwota._

Czerwony promień z różdżki Rona pomknął w ich stronę, Harry wyrwał się z ramion Cedrica i zasłonił go własnym ciałem.

— Harry!

Pisk Hermiony był ostatnim co usłyszał, a potem była już tylko ciemność.

Obudził się kilka minut później, widząc nad sobą zatroskane twarze Cedrica, Hermiony i Rona. Jego przyjaciele mieli łzy w oczach, a jego chłopak, no cóż...

Wyglądał na zdrowo przerażonego. Jego wargi drżały, a oczy błyskały złowieszczo.

Harry próbował wstać, ale kilka par rąk z powrotem przytrzymało go na miejscu. Zorientował się po chwili że siedzi na fotelu z różdżką Puchona wycelowaną w swoje serce.

— Co mi się stało?

— Twoi przyjaciele właśnie cię ogłuszyli.

— To nieprawda! — krzyknął Ron. — To znaczy...

— Po prostu nie było cię na kolacji, więc pomyśleliśmy, że poczekamy tu na ciebie... — zaczęła Gryfonka

— W końcu minęła północ i Hermiona powiedziała, że coś ci się stało i, no wiesz, zaraz pomyślałem, że to w związku z tym Turniejem... W każdym razie doszliśmy do wniosku, że ktoś cię porwał i, że ten ktoś będzie chciał przyjść do Wieży... Po twoje rzeczy. Przepraszam kumplu, nie chciałem... to tylko taki... odruch.

— W porządku, Ron.

— Nie, nic nie jest w porządku! Jego zaklęcie rzuciło tobą o ścianę.

— On tego nie chciał, proszę Ced.

Chłopak rozpromienił się i spojrzał na Cedrica. W jednej chwili wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z radosnej wdzięczności w z trudem skrywaną niechęć.

— Ale co on tu robi? — zapytał Ron. — I dlaczego tak go nazywasz?

— On jest tu ze mną.

Dwójka Gryfonów spojrzała po sobie, po chwili oboje na nowo skupili sie na Harrym.

— Jak to... z tobą?

— Tak jak ty jesteś tutaj z Hermioną.

Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem, odwracając twarz. Ron patrzył na swoje stopy, nie mając odwagi podnieść wzroku. To była ich tajemnica, skąd Harry... skąd ktokolwiek...

— Chcieliśmy ci powiedzieć ,Harry. Naprawdę, ale...

Chłopak położył jej rękę na ramieniu, uśmiechając się ciepło.

— Wiem, że chcieliście. Cedric jest moim...? — Spojrzał na Puchona, oczekując jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, ale ten patrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem, —... Chłopakiem?

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko, szepcząc coś, co zabrzmiało jak "wiedziałam". Z kolei Ron patrzył to na Harry'ego, to na Cedrica, nie mogąc nic z tego zrozumieć. Przetrawiał to przez chwilę, dopóki Gryfonka nie wzięła go za ramię, ciągnąc w stronę schodów do dormitoriów. Próbował się opierać, ale w końcu ruszyli.

Doszedł ich jej uspokajający głos:

— Chodź Ron, Harry'emu nic już nie grozi.

Poczekali nim ucichną ostatnie kroki na schodach. Zapadła cisza, mosiężny zegar na kominku wybił właśnie trzecią.

Zostali sami.

Cedric usiadł na jednym z foteli chwytając dłoń Harry'ego. Wyraz jego twarzy, w świetle dogasających brewion w kominku, wydawał się dziwnie surowy.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

— Ja... ja chciałem cię uratować.

— Rzucając się pod klątwę? A co jeśli była by to Klątwa Uśmiercająca?!

— Zrobiłbym to samo, wiesz o tym.

— Jesteś niezwykłym człowiekiem, Harry.

Pogładził jego dłoń swoją ręką.

— Dziękuję... chyba. Powiesz mi, dlaczego trzymałeś różdżkę na mojej piersi, kiedy się obudziłem?

Puchon uśmiechnął się roztrzepując włosy swojego chłopaka.

— W zasadzie, rzuciłem Enervate, ono niweluje działanie Drętwoty.

— Dobrze, że to Ron nie próbował...

— Myślę, że jemu samemu przydało by się teraz małe Enervate.

Harry z trudem zdołał zdusić natrętny chichot.

— Musisz mi coś obiecać Harry.

Coś w tonie głosu Puchona kazało mu przestać się uśmiechać.

— Co?

— Nie ratuj wszystkich dookoła, pozwól bym choć raz to ja ciebie uratował.

— No... postaram się.

Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwilę do czasu, gdy Harry nie zaczął zasypiać Cedricowi na rękach. Na początku jego głowa przechylała się na bok za każdym razem, gdy przestawali mówić. W chwili, gdy już miała dotknąć oparcia fotela, Harry otwierał oczy i rozmowa zaczynała się na nowo. Wreszcie Harry zasnął w ramionach Cedrica z głową w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Puchon podniósł się i zaniósł swojego chłopaka do dormitorium, na schodach o mało nie zderzył się z Hermioną.

Dziewczyna skinęła mu głową i ruszyli dalej każdy w swoją stronę. Na górze Cedric rozebrał Harry'ego i wsunął go pod kołdrę.

— Dobranoc, Harry...

Pocałował go w czoło i ruszył do komnat prefektów naczelnych.

A sny Harry'ego pełne były Cedrica.


	3. Opętany

**3. Opętany**

**beta: Zilidya**

Następnego dnia Harry obudził się ze świadomością, że coś się stało. Coś było nie w porządku. Pierwszym, co zobaczył, były jego okulary leżące na szafce nocnej. Wczorajsze ubrania były starannie złożone na krześle, niejasno zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta żeby je tam złożył. Jego pidżama walała się w nogach łóżka, a on sam był nagi. Prawie nagi, bielizna wciąż była na swoim miejscu.

Czyli ktoś go wczoraj rozebrał, złożył jego ubrania i położył spać. Rozejrzał się po dormitorium, zasłonki wszystkich łóżek były opuszczone. Czyli nikt jeszcze nie wstał. Podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do łazienki, a tam spojrzał w swoje niewyraźne odbicie.

W chwilę później przypomniał sobie wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia.

_Schowek na miotły._

_Obietnica wspólnej kąpieli._

_Cedric całujący go._

_On całujący Cedrica._

_Miny jego przyjaciół, gdy wyznaje im prawdę._

Obrazy pojawiały się jeden za drugim, prawie zwalając go z nóg. Opłukał twarz zimną wodą, po czym oparł ręce o krawędź ął swoich ust, jak gdyby nie mogąc zrozumieć, że wczoraj były tak natarczywie całowane. Jego szyja poznaczona była bladymi śladami pocałunków i jedną, całkiem dobrze zachowaną malinką.

Jęknął bezsilnie.

— Cholera... Ron mnie zabije, a Ginny...

Wolał nie myśleć o reakcji Ginny. Wiedział, że dziewczyna jest w nim zakochana od czasu, gdy w Komnacie Tajemnic zabił bazyliszka ratując jej życie. Czego nie mógł powiedzieć o Tomie. Cholera, jego życie i tak było już zdrowo popieprzone bez zazdrosnej siostry Rona i nastoletniego psychopaty, z którym...

Nieważne.

Najbardziej jednak obawiał się reakcji innych uczniów. Tak jak wtedy, gdy posądzono go o wrzucenie swojego głosu do Czary Ognia. Tak teraz, gdy okaże się, że jest... gejem. Wszyscy znowu mogli się od niego odwrócić, a co na to Cedric? Czy będzie chciał być z nim na przekór wszystkim? Czy...

— Harry?

Odwrócił głowę, w drzwiach łazienki stała uśmiechnięta Hermiona. Włosy dziewczyny oprószone były światłem, wpadającym przez stojące za nią okna. Wyraz jej twarzy zmienił się gdy zobaczyła minę Harry'ego.

— Ty płaczesz?

Potter odwrócił twarz do ściany, zaciskając drżące wargi. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Harry, proszę powiedz mi, co się stało?

— Ja... Zawiodłem.

— Zawiodłeś w czym?

— Skrzywdzę Ginny, jeśli się dowie...

Hermiona przytuliła go, gładząc wolną dłonią jego głowę.

— Nie skrzywdzisz nikogo będąc tym, kim jesteś. To nie zależy od ciebie...

— Wiem... Ale...

— Nie ma żadnych ''ale'', przygotuj się, bo spotkałam na schodach Cedrica.

— Cedrica?

— Tak, chciał zobaczyć się z tobą, ale...

Harry obtarł dłonią łzy. Chciał już biec do swojego chłopaka, gdy Hermiona chwyciła go za ramię.

— Chyba musisz się ubrać.

Potter spojrzał na swoje prawie nagie ciało, zakryte jedynie bokserkami. Zarumienił się wściekle, wpadając do sypialni, gdzie w ekspresowym tempie narzucił na siebie

dżinsy i zielony t-shirt.

Od drzwi łazienki dobiegał z trudem hamowany chichot.

Cedric stał przy jednym z foteli z ręką niedbale ułożoną na jego oparciu. W porannym świetle wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż zazwyczaj, Harry mógł tylko stać przez chwilę, pożerając go wzrokiem.

— Dzień dobry.

Twarz starszego chłopaka rozjaśniła się w łagodnym uśmiechu.

— Cześć, Harry.

Dla Gryfona dziwne było to, że stoi tutaj w pokoju wspólnym swojego Domu, rozmawiając z chłopakiem, który tak żarliwie go wczoraj całował. Na myśl o wydarzeniach poprzedniego dnia jego policzki na nowo pokryły się rumieńcem.

— Chodź tu do mnie.

Cedric ruszył w jego stronę z rozłożonymi ramionami. Harry podbiegł i wtulił się w to większe, ale tak bardzo ciepłe ciało.

— Tęskniłem za tobą

Chłopak z przyjemnością wdychał zapach Puchona zmieszany z łagodną wonią środka do prania szat. Było mu tak dobrze, tak ciepło. Zdecydowanie przytulanie było jego ulubioną pieszczotą.

— Mhm.

— I mam coś dla ciebie.

— Mhm... A co? — Harry ożywił się zaciekawiony.

Cedric nachylił się nad nim, chwycił palcami jego podbródek i pocałował go w usta. To był jeden z tych pocałunków, które zmieniają całowanego w miękki wosk w rękach całującego. Oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się, gdy poczuł, że jedna z dłoni chłopaka wśliznęła się pod jego koszulę i gładzi niczym nieosłonięte plecy. Pieszczota o mało nie zwaliła go z nóg, jedynie opamiętaniu Puchona zawdzięczał to, że nie upadł na podłogę. Diggory opuścił go na podłogę, przerywając pocałunek.

— Co to było?

— Dobry początek dnia.

— Dziękuję.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Idziemy?

Dzisiejszego ranka Szkołę Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie obiegła plotka: Harry Potter, Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył chodzi z Cedricem Diggorym. Od pierwszych porannych zajęć trwały spekulacje: od kiedy?, dlaczego?, przed kim to ukrywali? Wszyscy byli tym podekscytowani, jedynie Ginny Weasley od rana miała łzy w oczach. Wielu jej współczuło, ale w końcu chyba to nie było taką zagadką dla jego najbliższych. Dopiero podczas drugiego śniadania wyszło na jaw, że Harry najpierw powiedział o tym Ronowi i Hermionie, ci powiedzieli, rzecz jasna, Ginny oraz Neville'owi i tak w niecałą godzinę później cała szkoła wiedziała. Wszyscy czekali na obiad, ponieważ w związku z nieobecnością obojga podczas śniadania nie mieli okazji napatrzeć się na nich do syta. Jedna z Krukonek wspomniała, że widziała ich w drodze do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Pikanterii całej sprawie dodawał fakt, że obaj byli reprezentantami Hogwartu i że do Balu pozostawały już tylko dwa dni.

Tymczasem w gabinecie profesor McGonagall.

— Panie Potter, nigdy nie zdarzyło się, by dwaj reprezentanci byli partnerami podczas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego!

Kobieta była wyraźnie zawstydzona, jej policzki płonęły czerwienią, a tiara była przekrzywiona. Chodziła w tę i z powrotem, oddychając ciężko.

— Ale, pani profesor...

— Panie Diggory...

W tym samym momencie płomienie w kominku czarownicy zmieniły się na zielone i wyszedł z niego Albus Dumbledore w towarzystwie Snape'a.

— Panie Potter, panie Diggory. Minerwo.

Skinął im głową i usiadł za biurkiem, reszta nauczycieli zaś zajęła miejsca z obu stron biurka.

— Jak zapewne wiecie plotki o waszym związku rozeszły się już po szkole. Czy macie mi coś do powiedzenia?

— Neville puścił farbę...

Cedric uśmiechnął się.

— Mówiłem ci, że tak będzie.

— Panie profesorze — Harry odchrząknął. — Tak, to prawda... Spotykamy się i...

Minerwa McGonagall przerwała mu surowym spojrzeniem.

— Albusie, oni chcą iść na Bal razem! Nigdy w historii Turnieju...

— A co gdyby to byli Fleur i Wiktor?

— Panie Potter... Proszę. — Nauczycielka jęknęła błagalnie.

Dyrektor zachichotał, a w jego oczach pojawiły się figlarne błyski.

— Moi panowie, macie moją pełną zgodę. Minerwo, przecież nie istnieje żaden formalny zakaz...

— Wyobrażasz sobie ten skandal?!

Snape zaśmiał się ochryple.

— Nie będzie żadnego skandalu, Minerwo, o ile panowie Potter i Diggory będą zachowywać odpowiednią "godność" w obecności osób trzecich.

Harry zmarszczył nos.

— Godność?

— Chodzi o to byśmy nie obmacywali się w Wielkiej Sali.

W tej samej chwili bezwładne ciało Minerwy McGonagall uderzyło w kamienną posadzkę z głuchym łoskotem.

— Cytrynowego dropsa?

Odmówili wciąż patrząc na bezwładne ciało opiekunki Gryfonów.

— Panie dyrektorze?

— Tak?

— Czy pani profesor poprowadzi dzisiaj zajęcia?

— Mhm, nie. Myślę, że jesteście już wolni.

Wyszli szybko i dopiero upewniwszy się, że są wystarczająco daleko wybuchnęli gromkim śmiechem.

Wielka Sala była już udekorowana ogromnymi choinkami, z zaczarowanego sufitu padał gęsty śnieg, który znikał kiedy już miał spaść na głowy zebranych uczniów. Wszędzie słychać było ciche, urywane szepty. Nasiliły się, gdy do sali weszli reprezentanci. Najpierw wkroczyła Fleur z dziewczętami z Beauxbottons, w chwilę później Wiktor Krum wraz z Karkarowem i szkolnymi kolegami. Jako ostatni wsunęli się Harry z Cedricem, ale to ich obecnością najbardziej się ekscytowano. Szli uśmiechnięci, trzymając się za ręce i nawet najbardziej zawistni ze szkolnych plotkarzy musieli przyznać, że wyglądają razem fantastycznie. Nowo odnalezione szczęście zdawało się z nich promieniować. Nie mogąc się zdecydować, gdzie usiąść przysiedli się po chwili zastanowienia wraz z Ronem, Hermioną, Weasley'ami i Neville'em do dodatkowego stołu dla uczniów Beauxbottons i Drumstrangu. Po chwili, gdy wszyscy dookoła zajęli się jedzeniem Puchon pocałował Harry'ego w policzek. Poza kilkoma westchnieniami, nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Jedynie Ron wyglądał, jak gdyby zaraz miał zemdleć. Jego jasna, piegowata skóra przybrała odcień przejrzałego pomidora, a niewidoczna do tej pory żyłka na czole zaczęła pulsować.

Cedric odchrząknął i zapytał:

— Nie wiecie, czy dalej będą udzielać lekcji tańca?

— Nie... A co? — Zapytał Nevile.

— Ja i Harry chcielibyśmy... No wiecie... Poćwiczyć.

Bliźniacy zachichotali, zasłaniając usta dłońmi, podczas gdy Harry zarumienił się aż po końce uszu. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie do Cedrica, po czym skinęła potakująco głową.

Do stolika podeszli podekscytowani Seamus i Dean.

— Słyszeliście, podobno McGonagall wylądowała w skrzydle szpitalnym. Pani Pomfrey mówiła, że to wina jakiegoś silnego wstrząsu emocjonalnego i...

Cedric i Harry popatrzyli na siebie i parsknęli śmiechem. Wszyscy przy stole popatrzyli na nich z niemym zdziwieniem.

— Wy coś wiecie — powiedziała mrużąc oczy Hermiona.

— W zasadzie — mruknął Gryfon. — To nasza wina...

Cedric zaczął opowiadać.

Jego przyjemny niski głos podnosił się i opadał.

Po chwili już cały stół słuchał z zaciekawieniem, co chwilę dało się słyszeć urywany śmiech któregoś z uczniów. Harry popatrzył na pozostałe stoły. Ten należący do Gryffindoru był prawie pusty, większość Gryfonów siedziała przy nich. Uczniowie Slytherinu i Ravenclavu siedzieli sztywno na swoich miejscach zadziwieni tym, co widzą. Musiało być to dla nich co najmniej dziwne. Harry dostrzegł wściekłą minę Malfoya, zdezorientowane spojrzenie Cho Chang, oraz cały zastęp Puchonów dookoła nich. Młodsi z nich wpatrywali się z zachwytem w Cedrica, starsi byli z kolei zaciekawieni Harry'm.

Jednak to Diggory był w centrum ich uwagi.

Nic dziwnego, w końcu jego chłopak był ich prefektem.

Był ich przywódcą.

Jego chłopak.

Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak słodko to brzmi w jego ustach, jakie ciepło rozlewa się na jego sercu, gdy to mówi. Nie mógł pojąć tego, co się wczoraj stało, jedynie dłoń jego chłopaka muskająca go końcami palców po ramieniu pomagała mu trochę zrozumieć.

Jego wzrok na nowo przyciągnęli Ślizgoni, część z nich w spokoju pochłaniała posiłek mierząc piąty stół niechętnymi spojrzeniami, reszta w tym Malfoy i jego "ochroniarze" wpatrywała się z odrazą w Harry'ego. Gdyby tylko wzrok mógł zabijać...

Kilku starszych Puchonów przetransmutowało puste już naczynia w krzesła, tak więc wszyscy już siedzieli.

Przed podium stał już Dumbledore, czekając aż zapadnie cisza. Po chwili głosy zaczęły milknąć, aż w końcu ucichły na dobre.

— Moi drodzy — rzekł, uśmiechając się promiennie. — Skoro już wszyscy skończyli jeść, chciałbym wam coś ogłosić. Otóż dzisiejsze zajęcia z profesor McGonagall nie odbędą się — Na te słowa podniósł sie cichy aplauz. — Ale jako, że do Balu został jeden dzień nie możemy odwołać lekcji nauki tańca. Zajęcia te w zastępstwie poprowadzi profesor Snape.

Głuchy pomruk podniósł się od strony stołów, lecz mimo to dyrektor kontynuował:

— Zajęcia odbędą się w klasie obrony przed czarną magią za pół godziny. Obecność uczniów od czwartego roku wzwyż obowiązkowa.

Uczniowie wstali i zaczęli się rozchodzić, Harry chwycił Cedrica za rękę.

Ruszyli w stronę klasy obrony przed czarną magią, gdy ktoś za ich plecami zawołał:

— Hej Potter, czy ty i twój przydupas macie ochotę na tańce?

Odwrócili się w samą porę, by zobaczyć złośliwą parodię tańca w wykonaniu Crabbe'a i Goyle'a. Ściągnięta w wyrazie obrzydzenia twarz Malfoya wyrzucała z siebie najobrzydliwsze przezwiska jakie mogły mu przyjść na myśl.

Cedric patrzył na to przez chwile, po czym wysuwając swą dłoń z ręki Harry'ego szepnął mu do ucha:

— Stań za mną.

— Cedric, proszę... Nie trzeba, to tylko Malfoy.

— Stań za mną.

Wyraz jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie, co chce zrobić Ślizgonom. Z jego różdżki sypały się czerwone skry, jak gdyby w zastanowiał się jakie zaklęcie chce rzucić.

— Ced, nie warto.

Puchon spojrzał na niego surowo, rozpogadzając się jednak po chwili.

— Masz rację, to tylko Malfoy... Nie warto...

Odwrócili się chcąc ruszyć dalej. Wchodzili już prawie na schody, gdy dobiegł ich szyderczy głos Malfoya.

— Tak Harry, to ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejszy. Mój mały, słodki...

_— Depulso._

Zaklęcie Cedrica świsnęło w powietrzu, pikując w stronę Ślizgonów. Jego siła odrzuciła Malfoya, Crabbe'a i Goyle' na ścianę, z której opadli bez przytomności.

Parkinson podbiegła sprawdzić co z nimi, ale została odepchnięta przez z trudem powstającego Malfoya.

— Nie waż się mnie dotykać.

Rozglądał się przez chwilę dookoła zdziwiony niespodziewanym towarzystwem. Większość uczniów szkoły wpatrywało się w rozgrywającą się właśnie scenę.

Cedric odchrząknął i zaczął mówić wyraźnym, surowym głosem.

— Jeśli ktokolwiek z was obrazi mnie lub Harry'ego, nie będę już tak... łagodny.

Odwrócili się i wyszli w milczeniu.

— I raz, i dwa, i trzy i obrót... I raz i dwa i... — Suchy i metodyczny głos Snape'a wypełniał klasę obrony.

Na ścianach zamontowano lustra, tak aby można było z każdej strony widzieć swoje ruchy. Uczniowie tańczący w parach co chwilę na siebie wpadali, a nauczyciel krążący pomiędzy nimi beształ tych najbardziej krnąbrnych.

Co chwilę słychać było pełne złośliwości komentarze, które wyrzucał z siebie niczym rozwścieczony smok płomienie.

— Bones i MacMillan wolniej, to walc nie atak padaczki... Weasley i Patil, kolana się nie dotykają... Bulstrode, pamiętaj że jesteś damą, a damy nie podskakują jak żaby.

Snape przystanął na chwilę, obserwując tańczących Pottera i Diggory'ego. Nie wiedział, co ma o nich myśleć... Kilkanaście minut temu przyszedł do niego Malfoy ze skargą na Diggory'ego. Podobno ten rzucił w niego zaklęciem odpychające, ale z tego co mówili inni uczniowie, sam doskonale sobie na to zasłużył. Diggory był w końcu całkiem silnym magicznie czarodziejem, mogło się to o wiele gorzej skończyć.

— Potter, dłoń trochę niżej i uważaj na to, gdzie stawiasz stopy.

Chłopak zarumienił się zmieszany i skinął głową, Diggory po mistrzowsku wykonał obrót i lekko uniósł Gryfona. Figura była tak widowiskowa, że ze wszystkich stron posypały się oklaski i gwizdy.

— Wracać do tańca — syknął Snape, ruszając dalej, by krytykować i oceniać.

— Mówiłem, że nie będzie tak źle — szepnął Cedric, w chwili gdy Harry po raz kolejny stanął mu na palcach.

— Przepraszam, chyba nigdy nie zapamiętam tych kroków.

— Nic się nie stało, odpocznijmy trochę.

Wyszli na zewnątrz sali mimochodem zauważając jak Milicenta Bulstrode przewraca się z hukiem na ziemię. Oparli się o ścianę naprzeciw drzwi do klasy.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie zauważą naszej nieobecności, chociaż Snape to zawsze Snape.

Cedric zachichotał, spoglądając nerwowo na drzwi.

— Nie lubisz go?

— Nie tyle, że nie lubię... po prostu on nienawidzi mnie za coś, co dawno temu zrobił mój ojciec.

Puchon popatrzył na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Co takiego zrobił?

— Uratował mu życie.

— Co?

— No właśnie, Snape poczuł się w obowiązku oddać przysługę i uratował mi życie na pierwszym roku w Hogwarcie.

— Niemoż...

Nagle oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się szkliste, zadrżał gwałtownie i upadłby gdyby nie przytomność Cedrica. Ten złapał go o cal przed podłogą, po czym nachylił się nad nim, tuląc go do siebie.

— Harry, co ci jest?

Chłopak oddychał z trudem, jak gdyby powietrze samo uciekało z jego płuc. Zaczął przeraźliwie kaszleć, dławiąc się swoim własnym językiem. Oczy wychodziły mu z orbit, a wargi poruszały się w niemym krzyku. Drżał niczym chory na febrę uczepiony szaty Cedrica. Puchon z trudem utrzymywał go na miejscu, używając całej swojej siły. Nagle zaczął syczeć, a z jego zaczerwienionej blizny wypłynęła kropla krwi. Cedric starł ją rękawem szaty, kołysząc go lekko w ramionach, Harry był bezsilny wobec gwałtownym skurczów, które przebiegały przez całe jego ciało.

— Harry, Harry słyszysz mnie?

Chłopak ryknął nieludzko, odrzucając przytrzymujące go ręce.

— Nie, nie pozwolę...!

Drzwi do klasy rozwarły się z hukiem i na korytarz wypadł powiewając szatą Snape. Pochylił się nad drżącym uczniem, przyciskając dłoń do jego nadgarstka badając tętno.

— Odsuń się od niego Diggory. Szybko!

Puchon odskoczył posłusznie robiąc miejsce nauczycielowi, wciąż podtrzymując głowę Harry'ego. Ten wyciągnął różdżkę i niewerbalnie zablokował drzwi. Następnie wycelował w serce chłopaka, szepcząc jedno zaklęcie za drugim:

_— Finite._

_— Protego Acquisitam*._

_— Anapneo._

Oddech Harry'ego uspokoił się, oczy odzyskały zdolność widzenia, a ciało przestało drżeć. Spróbował usiąść, ale obaj przytrzymali go na miejscu.

Snape po raz kolejny wyciągnął różdżkę i przesuwał ją nad ciałem Gryfona, mamrocząc inkantację, która brzmiała niczym pieśń. Srebrna aura otoczyła ciało Harry'ego, lekko łaskocząc obolałe ciało. Chłopak poczuł się jak gdyby był nagi, a mężczyzna wyjątkowo bacznie przyglądał się jego ciału.

— Co... co to jest?

— Cicho, Potter... Nie ruszaj się.

Różdżka nauczyciela poruszyła się jeszcze raz, drgając lekko nad jego głową. Snape wziął głęboki haust powietrza, siadając na kamiennej posadzce.

— Możesz usiąść.

— Co się stało i co pan mi zrobił?

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko.

— Miał pan, jak by to określić... nader bolesną... wizję, a ja rzuciłem na pana zaklęcie skanujące. Powinien pan iść do skrzydła szpitalnego.

— Zaprowadzę go. Chodź, Harry.

Cedric pomógł mu wstać i po doprowadzeniu się do względnego porządku powlekli się w stronę infirmerii. Gryfon odwrócił się jeszcze na pięcie, spoglądając w stronę swojego nauczyciela.

— Profesorze?

— Tak, Potter?

— Dziękuję.

Harry obudził się w środku nocy w skrzydle szpitalnym. Leżąc w bezruchu zaczął się rozglądać po pokoju. Księżyc rozświetlał puste łóżka i stojące przy nich szafki nocne oraz śnieżnobiałe parawany. Obok drzwi wejściowych znajdowało się okienko, w którym paliła się pojedyncza świeca, z tego co pamiętał znajdował się tam gabinet pani Pomfrey. Spróbował się podnieść, ale silny spazm bólu, pozostałość po wczorajszej "wizji" uniemożliwił mu to. Zaciskając zęby odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. Na krześle dostawionym do jego łóżka drzemał Cedric Diggory. Głowa chłopaka opadła do przodu, a jego ręce spoczywały skrzyżowane na kolanach. Jego widok rozczulił Harry'ego, pewnie siedział tu tak długo, że pani Pomfrey nie miała serca go wyrzucić.

Harry dosłyszał jakiś szept, natychmiast ułożył się w poprzedniej pozycji. Do szpitala weszli Dumbledore, Snape, profesor McGonagall i pani Pomfrey. Wyraz twarzy starszego czarodzieja nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. Wszyscy byli czymś przybici, a szkolna pielęgniarka ocierała łzy.

Ciszę przerwał szept profesor McGonnagal.

— Albusie, czy to prawda?

Dyrektor popatrzył ze smutkiem w stronę łóżka Harry'ego.

— Obawiam się, że tak, Minerwo. Nie możemy już nic zrobić.

Pani Pomfrey zaszlochała cicho, profesor transmutacji położyła jej rękę na ramieniu.

— Ale jak, Albusie? Jak?

— Lord Voldemort wciąż jest potężny, a Harry'ego ochronić może tylko jego niewinność. Severusie twoja rada?

— Chłopak jest opętany. Tylko jedna rzecz może mu pomóc... Znam eliksir...

Profesor McGonagall szepnęła z mocą.

— Nie, to wciąż nasz uczeń... To wciąż człowiek...

— Dobrze Minerwo, uspokój się. Musimy czekać, czekać i mieć oczy szeroko otwarte.

* Protego Acquisitam - (łac. protego- chronić, acquisito - przyjęty, nabyty)zaklęcie wymyślone na potrzeby tego fika. Zaklęcie uzdrowicielskie, ma za zadanie chronić, bądź też wykrywać obce wpływy na umysł czarodzieja.


	4. Bal i pierwszy raz

**4. Bal i pierwszy raz**

Beta: Zi

Ostrzeżenia: sporo non kanonowych wstawek:P

Gomen&Enjoy

Ostre światło poranka wyrwało go ze snu. Łóżko, na którym leżał, było zaścielone plątaniną prześcieradeł, poduszek i kołdry. Podniósł głowę przecierając oczy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Cedric spał jeszcze w pozycji, w jakiej go wczoraj zastał, sala szpitalna była pusta, a pora jeszcze zbyt wczesna, by pielęgniarka mogła tu wejść. Na palcach dostał się do łazienki, pokonując zwykłe dla niego o tej porze otępienie.

Stanął w sterylnie czystej szpitalnej łazience, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić najpierw.

Czuł się brudny, skalany.

Musiał się umyć.

Włączył natrysk i wszedł do środka w pidżamie, całkowicie zapominając o jej zdjęciu. Materiał prawie natychmiast przylgnął do jego ciała, oblepiając je ściśle niczym druga skóra. Podniósł dłonie do twarzy, niejasno zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma na nich szponów ani pazurów. Jego oczy, odbijające się w niedalekim lustrze, nadal były zielone. Zielone, nie czerwone.

_— Chłopak jest opętany._

Tak, był opętany, kochał Cedrica całym ciałem i całą duszą. Jeśli to nie było opętaniem, to nie wiedział, co nim jest.

_— Nie, to wciąż nasz uczeń... To wciąż człowiek..._

Czy wciąż był człowiekiem?

Nie mógł znaleźć w sobie niczego, co byłoby podobne do innych ludzi, mimo że musiał wśród nich żyć. Kochał i tęsknił jak inni ludzie, cierpiał i marzył jak oni.

Ale nie tak samo.

— Harry?

Głos Cedrica dotarł do niego zza kotary, chłopak brzmiał na szczerze zmartwionego. Po chwili Gryfon wyszedł spod prysznica, ociekając wodą na kafelki.

— Na miłość boską Harry, co ty robisz? Biegasz po całym skrzydle szpitalnym na bosaka, wchodzisz w ubraniu pod prysznic...

Puchon ściągnął z niego mokrą pidżamę i chwycił kilka złożonych w równy stos puchatych ręczników. Zaczął go energicznie nimi wycierać. Po chwili zaniósł go na rękach na inne łóżko, Harry opierał się na początku, jako że był całkiem nagi, ale w końcu zgodził się zasłonięty jedynie jednym z ręczników.

— Powiesz mi teraz, co się stało?

Chłopak siedział na łóżku owinięty kocem, z którego wystawały jedynie jego stopy i głowa. Drżał jeszcze wstrząsany chłodem i tym, co wczoraj usłyszał. Nie mógł być opętany, po prostu nie mógł...

_Chcą nas zniszczyć, wyplenić niczym zarazę._

_Tak, tak musimy milczeć, musimy być cicho..._

— Harry?

— Co?

— Jesteś tam?

_Jesteśmy_.

— Jestem.

— Czemu chodziłeś bez butów?

— Nie wiem... A co?

Cedric spojrzał na niego z troską, kładąc dłoń na jego stopie.

— Lodowata. Nie było ci zimno?

— Nie. Czemu jestem mokry?

— Harry wskoczyłeś pod prysznic.

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

— W ubraniu?

— Nie pamiętasz?

— N...nie

— Co się z tobą dzieje?

_Znasz zaklęcie, Harry. On nie może pamiętać..._

Gryfon wsunął rękę od poduszkę, gdzie zwykle odkładano mu różdżkę, wysuwając ją bezszelestnie. Wyciągnął ramię, w kierunku Puchona.

— Harry, co ty...?

_— Obliviate._

— Cedric!

— Mhm?

— Obudź się!

— Sosięstało?

— W zasadzie to... Leżysz na mnie.

— Co?

Chłopak poruszył się niespokojnie podnosząc głowę, która po chwili opadła z powrotem na to samo miejsce.

Całe ciało pulsowało mu bólem, jak gdyby ktoś go skonfundował.

— No właśnie... W zasadzie nie przeszkadza mi to, ale... Nie mam nic na sobie i... To trochę... krępujące.

Puchon podniósł się i usiadł na przystawionym do łóżka krześle.

— Spałem na twoim brzuchu?

— Mhm.

Cedric zarumienił się wściekle, odwracając twarz. Nawet jego uszy płonęły czerwienią, w tej chwili mógłby śmiało konkurować z Ronem.

— Czy ja... Czy my?

Harry roześmiał się, zasłaniając usta dłońmi.

— Nie, nic nie zrobiliśmy.

— Na pewno?

— Przecież pamiętałbym.

— Dzięki Merlinowi. Przypominam sobie, że przyszliśmy tutaj wczoraj i że spałem na krześle. Nie wiem, co...

— Pewnie było ci zimno, chciałeś położyć się obok mnie i zasnąłeś.

— Chyba masz rację...

Cedric uśmiechnął się promiennie i nachylił się nad leżącym rekonwalescentem.

Pocałował go w zagłębienie szyi, odnawiając kilkoma ugryzieniami bladą już malinkę. Jego usta zsunęły się na klatkę piersiową chłopaka, odświeżając znajomość z jego sutkami. Wilgotny język Puchona obrysował jeden z nich, wyrywając ciche westchnienie z ust Harry'ego. Polizał powolnym trzepnięciem jego zaróżowiony czubek i niepomny jęków młodszego chłopaka ruszył dalej.

— Panie Potter, chyba ma pan mały problem — syknął w ucho Gryfona, czując jego erekcję wbijającą mu się w brzuch.

Kontynuował jednak metodycznie ścieżkę wzdłuż ciała chłopaka. Pomiędzy pocałunkami lizał, delikatnie przygryzał i pieścił rozpaloną skórę chłopaka. Na wysokości mostka, zanim ruszył dalej, powołał do życia kilka nowych malinek. Harry wiercił się pod nim niecierpliwie, mrucząc i jęcząc za każdym razem, gdy był całowany. Jego wpółprzymknięte z przyjemności oczy zaszły mgłą, a błyszczące wargi wyglądały jak gdyby, co chwilę je oblizywał.

W końcu resztką sił, doprowadzony do ostateczności, zdołał jedynie wychrypieć:

— Więcej.

— Jeszcze nie...

Na twarzy Cedrica wykwitł łobuzerski uśmiech, który ukrył całując miękką skórę Harry'ego o cal od jego bokserek.

Tak, wystarczyłby teraz jeden ruch, a Gryfon eksplodowałby.

— I co my z tym zrobimy? — mruknął muskając palcem ciasno opięty materiał ręcznika, skrywający pobudzony członek chłopaka.

W końcu, nie namyślając się długo, zsunął ręcznik z chłopaka zębami, unosząc go lekko.

Sycił oczy widokiem ukochanego w całej okazałości i to szczupłe ciało, ta rozgrzana oliwkowa skóra wprawiała go w ekstazę..

Harry, czując jego wzrok na sobie, zarumienił się ogniście, przysłaniając dłońmi swe nagie, uległe ciało. Cedric odsunął cierpliwie jego ręce i, nachyliwszy się nad sączącym się już penisem swego chłopaka, pochłonął go w całości. /polizał go wzdłuż całego trzonu.

Gryfon jęknął i opadł bez sił na materac, wstrząsany falami nieznanej mu jeszcze przyjemności. Czuł na sobie wzrok kochanka, jednocześnie liżącego jego erekcję. Podniecała go świadomość, że jest oglądany, że ktoś, z kim się kocha, czerpie przyjemność z oglądania jego reakcji. Chwycił Puchona za włosy, dostosowując rytm do swoich potrzeb. Nie chciał dojść zbyt wcześnie, do czego przyczyniał się juz sam widok jego członka znikającego w ustach Cedrica.

Język Puchona zsunął się z jego członka na mosznę, co doprowadziło młodszego chłopaka do urywanego szlochu, po czym zanurzył się w jego wejściu. Harry zacisnął usta, by nie krzyczeć, to było takie... Dobre... Lepsze niż cokolwiek, czego w życiu doświadczył. Poczuł, że chwila spełnienia nadchodzi, chciał odsunąć Cedrica, ale ten chwycił go za nadgarstki i znowu wziął go do ust, a palcem drażniąc wąskie wejście. Chłopak jęknął i zadrżał raz za razem, zraszając usta swojego kochanka spermą. Po chwili usłyszał odgłos przełykania i Cedrick położył się obok niego. Harry przykrył siebie i Puchona kocem i tak wtuleni w siebie zasnęli.

Niektórzy mówią, że w czasie orgazmu ludzki mózg dopuszcza podświadomość do swoich najgłębiej skrywanych zasobów. Inni twierdzą, że to podświadomość odkrywa przed mózgiem cuda i potworności swej natury. Dla Harry'ego była to chwila wyjątkowa, dziś po raz pierwszy zrobił to ze swoim chłopakiem. Efektu tych słów nie mogło zepsuć nawet to, że wiedział o Tomie.

Wyczuwał jego obecność w swoim umyśle, ale póki nie znalazł sposobu, jak się go pozbyć, musiał go znosić. Po tym, jak Riddle rzucił zaklęcie zapomnienia na Cedrica, w jego umyśle odbyła się brzemienna w skutki rozmowa. Ustalili, że nie będą sobie wchodzić w drogę o ile nie okaże się to niezbędne dla ratowania sytuacji. Tom obiecał, że nie będzie atakować przyjaciół Harry'ego, z kolei Potter przysiągł nie ujawniać prawdy o swoim "współlokatorze" . Kwestią sporną był Cedric. Tom pragnął uczestniczyć w orgazmach Harry'ego, z kolei ten ostatni nie chciał i nie mógł się na to zgodzić. W końcu stanęło na tym, że Tom może przejąć od czasu do czasu kontrolę nad Harry'm jednak pod jego władzą.

— Panie Potter?

Harry zamamrotał coś przez sen i jeszcze bardziej przylgnął do ciepłego ciała, leżącego obok niego. Oparł głowę na ramieniu ukochanego, wzdychając ciężko.

— Panie Potter, na miłość boską. Co pan robi?

Gryfon nieporadnie usiadł na łóżku przecierając oczy. Stała przed nim wyraźnie zbulwersowana pani Pomfrey.

— Ja… My...

— Nigdy w całej mojej długiej karierze nie spotkałam się z czymś takim...

— Przepraszam...

Surowy wzrok kobiety stajał nieco, ale wciąż widać było, że jest zła na niego. Nabrała gwałtownie powietrza, po czym wypuściła je ze świstem z płuc.

— Powie mi pan, dlaczego pan Diggory śpi na pańskim łóżku?

Chłopak odwrócił twarz, nie mogac wydusic z siebie słowa.

— No dobrze, w każdym razie wrócę za kwadrans i jeśli do tej pory... nie będzie pan ubrany i pański... przyjaciel nie pójdzie na śniadanie... W każdym razie proszę go obudzić.

Pielęgniarka ruszyła drobnymi kroczkami w stronę swojego biura, podczas gdy Harry zaczął budzić Cedrica. Puchon drzemał w najlepsze, za nic mając zawstydzenie, jakie jego obecność wywołała u Gryfona.

— Cedric!

Chłopak potrząsnął energicznie ramieniem śpiącego kochanka. Ten zamamrotał coś niewyraźnie, na nowo kładąc głowę na poduszce.

— Cedric, nie zasypiaj!

W końcu, gdy nic nie pomogło Harry rzucił zaklęcie poduszkujące na podłogę i z niemałym wysiłkiem zdołał zepchnąć Puchona z łóżka. Po chwili usłyszał głośne tąpnięcie, coś jak gdyby na ziemię spadł worek pełen kamieni. Nieśmiało zerknął na posadzkę, na której leżał jego chłopak, rozcierając obolałe miejsca.

— Co się stało?— zapytał, rozglądając się dookoła, w końcu dojrzał siedzącego na łóżku Harry'ego. Gryfon zatykał usta, by się nie roześmiać. Puchon wstał i usiadł obok niego, mówiąc z przekąsem:

— Bardzo zabawne, naprawdę.

Młodszy chłopak wzruszył bezradnie ramionami z wyrazem mocno wątpliwej niewinności.

— Nie mogłem inaczej cię obudzić. Wiesz, jakoś to tak wyszło.

— No dobrze... Jak się czujesz z tym... No wiesz...

— Że uprawialiśmy seks?

Cedric zarumienił się po czubek nosa po czym skinął głową.

— Cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy, teraz jesteś mój.

— I vice versa.

W ich stronę zmierzała pani Pomfrey, mina kobiety świadczyła o tym, co myśli o takich sytuacjach.

— Panie Diggory, proszę się doprowadzić do porządku i może pan jeszcze zdąży na śniadanie. Z kolei pan Potter się ubierze i za dziesięć minut nie chcę widzieć tu żadnego z was.

Chłopcy pobiegli do łazienki, gdzie Cedric zaczął myć zęby, a Harry wskoczył pod prysznic. Po kilku minutach byli już gotowi do wyjścia.

W szkole wrzało, wszyscy chcieli się dowiedzieć, gdzie nagle podział się Harry Potter. Część uczniów była zdania, że maczał w tym ręce Ten-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Inni, że zaszył się gdzieś ze swoim chłopakiem. Z kolei reszta doszła do wniosku, że coś musiało się stać podczas zajęć nauki tańca. Jego przyjaciele milczeli jak zaklęci. Widywano jedynie Hermionę i Rona, włóczących się po zamkowych korytarzach w nadziei że znajdą Harry'ego. Kilku uczniów próbowało dostać się w nocy do skrzydła szpitalnego, ale bariera nałożona w celu udaremnienia zbyt późnych odwiedzin nie przepuściła ich. W końcu Hermiona doszła do wniosku, że Harry jest w infimerii i nic mu nie grozi.

Tymczasem w drodze na śniadanie Cedric zapytał, czy Harry mógłby poczekać przed wejściem do Domu, bo pilnie potrzebuje czegoś w nich schowanego. Po kilku minutach wyszedł z nich niosąc coś za sobą. Gryfona zżerała ciekawość, ale powstrzymał się przed wypytywaniem. Po jakimś czasie weszli do rzadko uczęszczanego korytarza, gdzie Cedric zatrzymał się.

— Harry? Wiesz, jaki dzisiaj mamy dzień?

— Dwudziesty czwarty grudnia... Tak myślę

— To było wczoraj, dzisiaj jest dwudziesty piąty... Wiesz, co to oznacza?

Harry pacnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło, kątem oka zauważając, że jego chłopak wyjmuje zza pleców spory pakunek, obłożony białym, eleganckim papierem.

Wyciągnął prezent w jego stronę.

— To dla ciebie... No wiesz, z okazji Gwiazdki.

Gryfon przyjął podarunek rumieniąc się niewinnie.

— Dziękuję... Nie musiałeś, naprawdę...

Cedric położył mu rękę na ramieniu, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

— Musiałem. Nie zobaczysz?

Harry zaczął rozpakowywać prezent z niepewną miną, po chwili po odsłonięciu ozdobnego papieru jego oczom ukazała się spora, oprawiona w czerwoną skórę księga, dwie zaadresowane do niego koperty i niewielki bukiecik stokrotek. Puchon wyjął księgę oraz kwiatki i podając mu je, pocałował go w policzek.

— Za co to... wszystko?

— Księga zawiera genealogię mojego rodu. Zazwyczaj, kiedy w czystokrwistych rodzinach prosi się kogoś o rękę, jako dowód stałości uczuć wręcza się taką księgę. Harry?

— Co?

Starszy chłopak ukląkł na kamiennej posadzce, podając swojemu wybrankowi bukiet.

— Wyjdziesz za mnie?

Oczy Gryfona rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, jednocześnie jego dolna warga opadła na jego pierś.

— Co?!

Puchon zmieszał się lekko, ale mimo to wolno i wyraźnie powtórzył pytanie.

— Harry, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i gdy przyjdzie na to pora, wyjdziesz za mnie?

— Ja... no wiesz... Tak.

Starszy chłopak porwał go na ręce zataczając koła i śmiejąc się jak szalony. Harry całował go co chwilę, chichocząc jak najęty.

— Ced, wariacie kochany. Puść mnie... Ale co na to twoi rodzice?

— Mama od początku była szczęśliwa moim szczęściem, z kolei tata z trudem dał się przekonać.

— Jak myślę te listy są od nich?

Wskazał na dwie koperty leżące w skrawkach białego papieru.

— Tak, od nich. Wiesz, że cię kocham?

— Wiem, ja ciebie też.

Gryfon namyślił się przez chwilę, po czym wyszeptał czerwieniąc się ze wstydu.

— Ja też coś dla ciebie mam...

— Co?

— Dostaniesz to dzisiaj po Balu...

Cedrick wyglądał na zdrowo zaciekawionego.

— Ale co takiego?

Harry stanął na palcach i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Teraz to Puchon zarumienił się zawstydzony, pośpiesznie rozglądając się na boki.

— Podaj mi hasło do twoich komnat.

— "Harry"

— Co?

— Tak brzmi hasło.

— Jesteś kochany. W każdym razie... Wymkniesz się z Balu po północy. Będę na ciebie czekał.

Puchon zarumienił się zawstydzony i, skinąwszy głową, uśmiechnął się.

Po śniadaniu Harry wraz z przyjaciółmi zabawiał się grając w czarodziejskie szachy, gargulki i mini quidditcha. Wszyscy Gryfoni wyczekiwali dzisiejszego Balu, chodziły plotki, że Dumbledore nie liczył się z kosztami i zamówił niezwykle popularny czarodziejski zespół rockowy. Po obiedzie uczniom zakazano wstępu do Wielkiej Sali, chcąc zachować jej wystrój w tajemnicy. Bliźniakom udało sie dostarczyć trochę wiktuałów z kuchni, a Cedric przyniósł skrzynkę piwa kremowego o wywołało szczególny aplauz Domu Lwa. Harry z niedowierzaniem patrzył na swojego narzeczonego, zdecydowanie Cedric urósł w jego oczach. Starając się o niego, próbuje zdobyć sympatię jego Domu. Mimochodem rzucił okiem na niektóre z dziewcząt z młodszych roczników, wpatrujących się w jego Cedrica niczym w wielkie puchońskie ciacho.

Kilka z nich zdobyło się na odwagę, by do niego podejść ale, spojrzenia jakie rzucał im Harry szybko je odstręczyły. Jedna z nich położyła rękę na ramieniu Puchona, ale bezróżdżkowy Confundus załatwił sprawę.

— Hej.

Cedric uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

— Cześć, Harry.

— Wiesz... Nie musiałeś tego robić...

— Ale chciałem.

— Wiem, to miłe.

Harry poprowadził go do jednego z foteli, na którego podłokietniku się usadowił. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła mu Hermiona, ale nie miał siły jej szukać. Nie, gdy jego narzeczony był przy nim.

— W co się ubierzesz? No wiesz, na Bal?

— W coś zdecydowanie czarnego, a ty Harry?

— Podobnie. Myślałem nad czarno-żółtym krawatem.

Cedric obrzucił go zdziwionym wzrokiem.

— Czemu miałbyś występować w barwach mojego Domu?

Harry poczochrał jego włosy, zdobywając kilka głębokich westchnień ze strony widowni.

— Ponieważ jestem twoim narzeczonym. To zobowiązuje.

— W takim razie ja założę coś czerwonego.

— Było by mi bardzo miło.

Przesiedzieli w ten sposób kilka godzin rozmawiając, przytulając się i całując ukradkiem. Harry dowiedział się, że ulubionym kolorem Cedrica jest zielony, w domu ma dwa szczeniaki corgie i nie znosi współczesnej muzyki. Z kolei Puchon poznał prawdę o Syriuszu, o tym jak Harry mało brakowało, by rok temu został zagryziony przez wilkołaka i jak radzi sobie z byciem "tym Harry'm Potterem". Kiedy nie mieli już o czym mówić, milczeli trzymając się jedynie za dłonie.

Na zegarze wybiła szesnasta, po czym Harry wysunął się z ramion śpiącego narzeczonego śpiesząc do swojego dormitorium. Ron, Seamus, Dean i Neville przebrali się już w szaty wyjściowe. Wyglądali na głęboko zażenowanych tą czynnością, ale u Rona przybrało to formę paniki. Jak ma się pokazać w czymś tak obrzydliwym? Harry rzucił kilka zaklęć tnących i udało mu się doprowadzić szatę przyjaciela do względnego stanu używalności, gdy Ron wypalił znienacka.

— Czy ty i Diggory...? No wiesz... Robiliście to już?

Wszystkie twarze na to pytanie zwróciły się w jego stronę.

— Jeszcze nie. A co?

— Nie, nic...

— Ron, jeśli masz z tym jakiś problem to...

Chłopak zarumienił się po końcówki uszu, usilnie starając sie nie patrzeć na przyjaciela.

— Nie mam z tym żadnego problemu!

— Skoro tak mówisz...

Ubrali się w ciszy, po czym zeszli do pokoju wspólnego. Harry nigdy nie widział w Hogwarcie takiej feerii barw jak teraz. O ile męska część domu wybrała czarne, niekiedy grafitowo-szare szaty, to dziewczęta były ubarwione niczym rajskie ptaki. Jako że z Cedricem umówił się przed Wielką Salą nie miał nic do roboty przez pół godziny. Widział Ginny z Neville'em, Rona i Padmę oraz Deana i Lavender. Wciąż wypatrywał Hermiony, która zniknęła jakieś trzy godziny temu, gdy był jeszcze zajęty rozmową ze swoim narzeczonym.

W ramie obrazu Grubej Damy pokazała się McGonagall, przynaglając ich do wyjścia. Poczekała niczym wszyscy przejdą i skinęła głową Harry'emu.

— Panie Potter.

— Pani profesor?

Opiekunka Gryfonów miała już coś powiedzieć, gdy z bocznego korytarza wyszła grupa Ślizgonów. Pomiędzy nimi Harry zauważył Malfoya, wystrojonego niczym anglikański pastor z epoki elżbietańskiej z pokorną Parkinson, uwieszona Anana jego ramieniu. Ślizgon nieoczekiwanie skinął mu głową i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

— Panie Potter, co to miało być?

— Chyba Malfoy wreszcie nauczył się szacunku, pani profesor.

Kilkoro Gryfonów zachichotało jak żywo, mając przed oczami scenę wczorajszego obezwładnienia trójki Ślizgonów.

Uczniowie ruszyli, po drodze z uwagą komentując wystrój klatek schodowych i dziwne zachowanie dziedzica rodu Malfoyów. Stanęli wreszcie przed wielkimi, dębowymi drzwiami, które uchyliły się, wypuszczając rozedrgane światło świec z Wielkiej Sali. Tuż obok nich pojawili się Krukoni, Puchoni prowadzeni przez Cedrica i Ślizgoni.

Harry stał jak na szpilkach, czekając na nadejście narzeczonego. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to z nim, najbardziej niesamowitym chłopakiem w szkole, przyjdzie mu tańczyć.

W chwilę potem rozległ się głos profesor McGonagall:

— Reprezentanci szkół, proszę do mnie!

Gryfon nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, przecież nie ma Cedrica. Miałby sam tańczyć na oczach gawiedzi?

Niespodziewanie poczuł, jak czyjeś ramię wślizguje pod jego łokieć i delikatnie prowadzi go w stronę drzwi, podczas gdy reszta uczniów wchodziła do sali. Kiedy wszyscy już zajęli swoje miejsca, reprezentanci wkroczyli uroczyście na parkiet. Ustawili się w wymaganej pozycji i rozpoczęli walc, zataczając powolne, eleganckie koła, niczym nie odbiegające od tego, co pokazywał im Snape. Po chwili Cedric przechylił Harrry'ego, zasłaniając go czarną peleryną i składając niewidoczny już dla nikogo pośpieszny pocałunek na szyi chłopaka. Tańczyli dalej, tak samo pięknie, mijając na parkiecie Fleur i jakiegoś siedmiorocznego Krukona wpatrzonego w nią niczym w obraz. Nieco dalej znajdował się Krum z nieznaną Harry'emu dziewczyną w błękitnej, zwiewnej sukience. Po chwili z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że to Hermiona, tyle że nie wyglądała jak Granger. Zrobiła coś z włosami, były ułożone w gustowny kok z tyłu głowy, podczas gdy nieliczne pasma wystawały spoza niego swobodnie opadając na ramiona. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, co początkowo go zmyliło, ale akurat właśnie skończyli tańczyć i ze wszystkich stron posypały się oklaski i gwizdy. Reprezentanci podeszli do stołu prezydialnego i zajęli swoje miejsca pośród nauczycieli. Zbiegiem okoliczności Harry zajął swe miejsce obok Hermiony. Kiedy siadał, Cedric podsunął mu krzesło i opadł obok niego.

— Cześć, Harry — powiedziała Hermiona rumieniąc się nieznacznie. — Witaj, Cedricu.

Puchon i Krum zmierzyli się wzrokiem i podali sobie dłonie.

— Miło widzieć ciebie mi, Diggory — mruknął nosowo Bułgar.

— Mi również, Wiktorze. Hermiono.

Dopiero teraz Harry miał trochę czasu, by przyjrzeć się Wielkiej Sali. Jej ściany pokrywał rozmigotany srebrny szron, a z sklepienia spadał śnieg i srebrne konfetti. Sklepienie usiane było girlandami jemioły, ostrokrzewu i bluszczu przewiązanymi czerwonymi wstęgami. W kątach sali stały ogromne choinki ozdobione piękniej niż zazwyczaj. Dumbledore mrugnął do Harry'ego. Ludo Bagman, w purpurowej szacie z żółtymi gwiazdami uścisnął rękę Cedrica, a madame Maxime pogratulowała im wspaniałego tańca. W zastępstwie Croucha piąte miejsce zajmował Percy Weasley wystrojony w popielatoszary garnitur z srebrną plakietką ministerstwa.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Dumbledore wskazał na swój talerz i powiedział zdecydowanie:

— Cynaderki wieprzowe w sosie miętowym.

W chwili, gdy wymówił te słowa na jego talerzu pojawiło się półtora funta wybornych cynaderek. Reszta stołu szybko zorientowała się, o co chodzi i również złożyła zamówienia. Cedric wybrał zupę z jaskółczego gniazda, z kolei Harry zadowolił się torcikiem bezowym.

Tymczasem Krum opowiadał o zamku należącym do Drumstrangu, mile zaskoczony zainteresowaniem Hermiony.

— Nu, my też mamy zamek, całi z granit nie tak wielki jak ten i nie tak wigłodny — mruczał cicho. — Mamy tylko cztiry piętra, a w kominkach rozpala się tilko wtedy, kiedy wimłaga tego magia. Ale mamy większe tereny łowickie, tyle że w zjimie u nas dzień krótszy, więc z nich nie korzystamy. Nu, ale w lecie dzień dłułgi, więc latamy, nad jizorami i górami...

— A u nas w Beauxbottons mami wielki chateau, fontanni i wodotriski — mówiła Fleur. — Przez całi zimi mami lodowe figuri i ninfi spiewają, gdy jemi.

Roger Davies słuchał, nie odrywając oczu od swej rozmówczyni.

— Czar wili — pomyślał Harry. — Jak dobrze, że jestem na niego odporny.

Jego wzrok powędrował do Cedrica, słuchającego wynurzeń Delacour, jego chłopak co prawda słuchał jej, ale nie miał problemów z trafieniem widelcem do ust z czym miał problemy Davies. Zachichotał cicho ośmielony rozbłyszczonymi oczami dyrektora.

Hermiona próbowała nauczyć Kruma poprawnej wymowy swojego imienia.

— Her-mio-na — powiedziała wolno i wyraźnie.

— Hiermi-ją-nina.

— Her-mio-na - powtórzyła raz jeszcze.

— Her-mio-nija.

— Prawie dobrze, jeszcze raz.

Kiedy już wszyscy przestali jeść, Dumbledore powstał i poprosił, by uczniowie zrobili to samo. W chwilę później stoły rozbiegły się pod ściany, odsłaniając większą część parkietu.

— Moi drodzy, tańczmy i bawmy się do rana — powiedział, po czym wziąwszy profesor McGonagall za rękę zaczął z nią tańczyć powolnego walca do akompaniamentu Fatalnych Jędz. Wkrótce potem dołączyli do nich uczniowie, leniwie się poruszając przy jakiejś powolnej, smętnej melodii.

Cedric wyciągnął rękę do Harry'ego i wyszeptawszy:

— Uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt. — Ruszył z nim do tańca, kładąc jedną rękę na jego talii, podczas gdy druga ujęła jego dłoń.

Z czarodziejskich głośników dobył się ostry, chrapliwy głos głównej wokalistki:

_Obiecałeś mnie kochać._

_Miałam tylko to marzenie._

_Teraz kończy się noc._

_Jestem ja, nie ma ciebie._

Za plecami Cedrica widział Hagrida tańczącego z madame Maxime, po prawej stronie miał Moody'ego, który niezdarnie posuwał się jakimś wyjątkowo niezgrabnym dwukrokiem, trzymając w ramionach profesor Sinistrę całkowicie pochłoniętą wystrzeganiem się jego drewnianej nogi.

— Potter, Diggory. — Moody skinął im głową.

— Panie profesorze.

Ruszyli dalej, Harry wtulił sie w pelerynę narzeczonego, wdychając jego słodki zapach, podczas gdy to na Cedricu spoczywało zadanie kierowania ich ruchami.

Melodia ucichła, opadając niezauważalnie, a jeszcze wielu poruszało się w jej niknącym takcie. Kolejna piosenka była bardziej żywiołowa, a wszyscy na parkiecie łącznie z nauczycielami zaczęli podskakiwać. Harry widział Flitwicka niesionego na rękach przez kolorową falę uczniów trzech szkół. McGonagall i Dumbledore zeszli z parkietu zawstydzeniu sprawnością młodszego pokolenia. Piosenka była raczej bardziej niż energiczna, dźwięk pulsował zmieniając natężenie bez powiązania z głosem wokalistki

._Jestem Twoją największą fanką._

_Będę Cię śledzić, dopóki mnie nie pokochasz._

_Będę Cię dręczyć dopóki nie będziesz mój._

_Kochanie, nie ma tu innej super gwiazdy._

_Wiesz, że będę nią ja._

_Obiecuję, będę uprzejma,_

_Ale nie zatrzymam się, dopóki ten chłopak nie będzie mój._

_Ale nie zapomnę dopóki nie przestanę kochać._

_Kochanie ,będziesz sławny._

_Będę naciskać, dopóki mnie nie pokochasz._

Nagle Harry przypomniał sobie o obietnicy jaką dał Cedricowi. Wysunął się zgrabnie z jego ramion, muskając jego wargi swoimi palcami. Wyplątał się z bezładnie skaczących uczniów i wyszedł na korytarz, stamtąd ruszył do wnęki, za którą znajdowało się wejście do kwater prefektów naczelnych Puchonów.

— Harry — mruknął nieznacznie.

Obraz przedstawiał starego mnicha, który skłonił się i ukazał wejście do komnat Cedrica.

Dominującym elementem pierwszego pokoju było wielkie łoże z baldachimem, oraz mahoniowe biurko. Jego uwagę zwróciła też sporych rozmiarów biblioteczka, zawierająca kilkanaście grubych tomów, dotyczących szczegółowej historii magii. Na biurku leżało kilka zwojów pergaminów, dwie książki i torba Puchona. Po krótkich oględzinach Harry rozebrał się do naga i nerwowo położył na łóżku narzeczonego brzuchem do dołu.

W oczekiwaniu na Cedrica zasnął na chwilę.

Obudził go delikatny dotyk, muskający jego ramię. Uniósł głowę, by napotkać płonące pożądaniem oczy kochanka, który powoli sunął wzrokiem po jego obnażonym ciele. Całe ciało Harry'ego płonęło ze wstydu, próbował się zasłonić, ale jego ręce zostały delikatnie, acz stanowczo odsunięte.

— Klęknij na łóżku i podeprzyj się rękami — Głos Puchona zdradzał desperację — Proszę.

Harry nie mógł mu się sprzeciwić, czuł się taki... odsłonięty. Teraz całe jego ciało było wystawione na dotyk i wzrok ukochanego. Ten pochylił się, ujął biodra chłopaka i rozszerzając je wsunął wewnątrz swój język. Całe ciało Gryfona było rozedrganą struną w sprawnych dłoniach kochanka. Cedric zanurzał język raz za razem od czasu do czasu wsuwając tam pośliniony palec. Jęki Harry'ego zamieniły się w niezrozumiałe słowa wyrzucane za każdym razem gdy był blisko tego tak wrażliwego punktu wewnątrz niego.

Gryfon zdołał jedynie jęknąć.

— Cedrrric... Więcej!

Oczy chłopaka zapłonęły na nowo, zrzucił z siebie elegancką, czarną szatę wyjściową pozwalając by walała się po posadzce. Chwycił swój twardy członek i zaczął nim pocierać wejście Harry'ego. Ten ostatni wił się bezradnie mrucząć coś pod nosem. Cedric nie ominął żadnego punktu na ciele Harry'ego który mógłby zwiększyć jego doznania. Pocierał stwardniałe sutki Gryfona, jednocześnie kąsając jego szyję, drugą ręką muskał pobudzony członek chłopaka.

Rzucił bezróżdżkowe zaklęcie nawilżające i wbił się w niego po nasadę członka. Harry chwycił się obiema rękami brzegów łóżka, w niepojętej i niemożliwej próbie odzielenia tego gdzie kończy się ból a zaczyna przyjemność. Puchon wyszedł z Harry'ego po czym obróciwszy go twarzą do siebie zarzucił na swoje obnażone ramiona nogi młodszego chłopaka i wbił się w niego na nowo. Ruchy Cedrica stały się szybsze, jego większe, cięższe ciało otulało Gryfona z wszystkich stron wciąż na nowo potęgując jego rozkosz. Ciepło jakie wytworzyło sie pomiędzy ich ciałami zdawało się przenikać przez skórę drażniąc i tak pobudzone już zmysły.

Harry jęknął, zadrżał i opadł na łóżko drżąc niczym liść topoli owiewany wciąż i wciąż tym samym podmuchem rozkoszy. Jego oczy powędrowały do środka głowy a z ust dobywał się krzyk pomiędzy pocałunkami. Wewnętrze mięśne Harry'ego zacisnęły się na członku Cedrica przyśpieszając jego orgazm. Puchon opadł na kochanka bez przytomności, oddychał ciężko, ale dopiero kilka porządnych szturtchnięć postawiło go na nogi. Wysunął się lekko z Harry'ego obserwując jak jego własna sperma spływa po wewnętrzej stronie uda Gryfona. Nabrał odrobinę nasienia na palec i wsunął go w usta Harry'emu który zaczął nader inspieująco mruczeć.

— To było dobre.

— Mhm.

— Spektakularne.

— Nom.

— Wracamy na Bal?

— Nie... Wszystko mnie tam boli.

_Jesteśmy zadowoleni_

— Masz rację... Śpijmy.

Tymczasem w biurze dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

— Spotkaliśmy się tutaj by za pomocą Czary Ognia dokonać wyboru. Zostaliśmy związani przysięgą, by żaden z nas nie mógł nic z tego, co dzisiaj tu usłyszymy i zobaczymy, przekazać komukolwiek.

Nienaturalny niebieski blask wydobywający się z Czary oświetlał pogrążone w skupieniu twarze czarodzieji. Dyrektor, McGonagall, Snape, Maxime, Karkarow i Moody z wyczekiwaniem spoglądali w stronę pradawnego artefaktu. Dumbledore wrzucił karty zgłoszeniowe reprezentantów, ogień zmienił barwę na ciemny fiolet po czym z Czary wyfrunęła pierwsza kartka.

— Panna Delacour. — Dyrektor odwrócił okrągły skrawek papieru. — Gabrielle Delacour.

Po raz kolejny ogień zmienił swą barwę, tym razem na jasno purpurowy.

— Pan Krum i panna Hermiona Granger.

Czara zapłonęła srebrno zielonym płomieniem, a w ręce dyrektora Dumbledore'a znalazła się kolejna kartka, już chciał przeczytać jej zawartość, gdy nagle zauważył, że są to dwa sklejone skrawki papieru, należące do dwóch reprezentantów jednej szkoły.

— Pan Harry Potter i pan Cedric Diggory.

W gabinecie zapadła krępująca cisza, część zgromadzonych popatrzyła po sobie nie mogąc zrozumieć tego, co właśnie stało sie ich udziałem.

— Wiecie, co to znaczy — mruknął Moody.

— Wystartuje jedynie trzech reprezentantów, nie stanowi to wątpliwości.

— Ależ, Albusie.

— Nie Minerwo, nic nie możemy dla nich zrobić.


End file.
